Country Girls
by Gadget101
Summary: Four new girls move from Tennesee to California and meet four guys that show them around. Can the girls stand the California life or will they move back to Nashville, Tennessee?
1. Girl in Pink

**Chapter 1**

** Meet the New girls **

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg !

"That's the bell…" A muscular teenage boy with short red auburn hair that reach his mid-back and Blood red eyes said as he jumped down off of a table with three other boys.

"Ugh…I hate school." Another Muscular boy said he had jet black hair in a spiky position and dark forest green eyes.

"You say that all the time." Said another muscular boy, who had golden blonde hair that was neither long nor short, he also had dark ocean blue eyes.

"No I don't."

"Yea you do."

"How, if I only said it once."

"You have never said it once…"

"Okay, when have I ever said that other then now?" The spiky jet black haired one said, sounded really annoyed, the blonde one opened his mouth and said…

"You've said it this morning, in the car, when we were parking the car, on our way to the picnic table…."

"You also said that last year, the year before and the year before that, also you said that in middle school, elementary school, and I also believe you said that in pre-school too." A boy with messy chestnut brown hair said. He was muscular like the three others and he had heliotrope purple eyes. He and the blonde boy were laughing after proving the Green eyed boy wrong. The jet black haired boy began to growl at the two, but stopped when the blood red eyed boy grabbed his ear and said…

"Come on before we're late for class." And with that he let go of him and they all separated down different hallways and they all went to their lockers before class…

**?'S P.O.V **

I let go of Butch's ear and separated from the annoying trio. I walked down the hall and started looking for locker 69. It took a minute but I found it. Once I put in my combination number, I quickly opened my locker and quickly started to take the things out that I need for my first period, which was Pre-calculus. Just as I was getting the last of my things, I heard someone opened locker 70, the locker next to me. I guess somebody finally moved into the vacant locker. I looked down at the ground and saw the shoes of the person. I assumed it was a girl since they were cowgirl boots. I closed my locker with my eyes still on the cowgirl shoes. I started to travel up the legs of the owner. Soon a light pink dress with a brown belt around her waist appeared with a mini blue jean jacket. Then I saw her face, She had big, beautiful rosy pink eyes and long beautiful red auburn hair that was a little lighter then mine, But what made her stand out was she had a light pink straw cowgirl hat on.

"Excuse me?" She said, she surprised me I thought she would sound like any other girl, you know all preppy and happy or whatever But...She had an accent.

"Excuse Me?"

"Huh, Umm...I mean, Y-Yes..." I said trying to act it off. She laughed a little at my silliness. Way to go Brick, you're the smartest but, you are acting so dumb right now.

"Can you help me find my first period?" She said smiling, I was still stuck on her accent that she had But I answered her question anyways...

"Umm, yea sure, can I see your schedule."

"Sure, here you go darlin." Darlin, did she just call me darlin?

"Are you new here?" I asked before looking at her schedule, she nodded her head and smiled. I looked down at the paper in my hand and saw that every single class she had I had. I looked over at the top, left side of the paper just to see if it was mine But it wasn't, it belonged to Blossom Utonium. I guess that's her name...

"So..." She said pulling me out my thoughts. I looked up at her and felt a smile grew on my face.

"Well...I can tell you this..."

"What is it?" She said taking off her hat and put it in her locker and closed it.

"You have all your classes with me."

"That sounds nice, you seem like a kind person." She said smiling. That accent of hers...

"So where did you come from?" I asked her as we began walking to class.

"I'm moved from Nashville, Tennessee." She said taking her schedule and putting it away.

"Well, Blossom..." I said looking at her and then started speaking again...

"Welcome to Townsville, California. The names Brick." I said stopping in front of our class. She was giggling at the welcome.

"Well, Thank ya Brick." She smiled and then walked in the class. I followed behind and sat next to her in class. Let's see how good this day turns out to be...

* * *

**I hope u like this one, I had this idea for few days. I hope no one sounded OOC in this, if they did I'm really sorry.**

**Don't forget to Review...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry for any errors._


	2. The Girls in Green, Blue, & Purple

**Chapter 2**

**The Girls in Green, Blue, & Purple  
**

"Ow! Stop it Arson!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sitting minding my own business." A girl with green eyes an Wavy brown hair that was under a beanie said. She was wearing baggy black pants and a camo t-shirt, with a dragon necklace. She had slightly tanned skin and was known for being a class-clown.

"Stop it already!" a boy with Hazel brown hair and grey eyes said, throwing the girl name Arson a death glare. She just smiled at him and said...

"I have know idea what you're talking, Justin. So just turn around and wait for first period to start okay." She said still smiling, but she had a lot of venom in her voice that scared the boy name Justin a little. The hazel haired boy turned back around in his seat, like he was told. A devilish smile came on Arson's face and soon you could hear the sound of paper being crumpled up into a ball.

"ARSON!" The grey-eyed boy yelled at her.

"What!" She yelled back.

"STOP THROWING PAPERBALLS AT ME!" He yelled at her. They were standing up and soon they we're having a stare down trying to see who would break away first. While this is happening, a boy with forest green eyes and spiky black hair. He saw what was going on and chuckled at his best friend...

* * *

As I walked down the aisle to my seat. I sat at that the table in back of Arson.

"Fine, I'll stop throwing paperballs at you..." Arson said in defeat, but knowing her she'll probably find a loophole and do something else to bother him. I put my feet in the empty chair next to me and watched as Arson stuck paper and a straw. See I told you she was going to find a loophole.

"Hey, Butch how's it going?" She said sitting in the chair by the wall now.

"I'm not going to tell you, cuz you don't even care." I turning my head to her.

"I know but, I need you to talk so he won't think I did it." She said while turning her chair around, so now she was facing me. I looked out the window and ignored her.

"Butch, I not going to beg you..." She said. I just kept looking out the window that was across the room, I watched the kids walk by. And The next thing I heard was...

"What the fuck..." I looked over Arson who was looking out the window next to her. She was trying not to laugh out loud. Her face was turning a little red.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The bell rung and Arson put her head on the table and started laughing...Hard. I looked at Justin and saw that he was mad, but I could've made him madder.

Arson turned around still laughing a little bit. I kept my feet in the chair next to me and didn't move. It took five minutes until the teacher walked into the classroom...

"Hello class sorry for the delay, we have two new students in our class today..." He starts saying but, then pauses and tells somebody to come in.

"This is Buttercup and Erik Utonium." As soon as he said that my jaw drops. The only thing that I could focus on now was the black haired beauty named Buttercup.

She had Lime green eyes, that looked like they were sparkling. And She was wearing cowgirl boots with black short shorts and a green shirt that said, Sweetie pie in black with the image of pie with a piece cut out of it. She began to walking down to my table. Her hair was jet black and reached her shoulder blades. I still had my legs up in the chair, but I was to distracted by her breast to take them off. It look like Mt. Fuji brought it's twin. I feel my head bobbing as she walks, Those Double D's had me hypnotized.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to move." She said in a feisty voice that had a country accent to it. I'm going to have fun with this one, I thought to myself.

I smirked at her and then move my feet and turned around making me face the front of the class. I saw that Arson was a little uncomfortable by the boy. He had white messy hair and was wearing a plaid white and black buttoned up shirt and white baggy pants with a pair of timberlands. And I swear that I saw her look at him and blushed while looking away when he looked back.

I heard someone laugh a little. It was the girl the named Buttercup. I guess she saw the same thing. I stared at her a little before she turned and looked at me.

"What?" She said with that country accent again. I Frowned trying to figure out if she was faking or if so was for real.

"Where did you come from?" I asked her, finally giving up on trying to figure it out on my own.

"Outside..." She said pointing at the door. I mental shook my head, I know she knows that's not what I meant. I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it...

"I know that's not what you meant..." She said in her country accent again. She smirked and looked away...

"So...Where are you from?" I asked her again in a different way. She turned to me and said...

"I'm from Nashville...Nashville, Tennessee." She said with a small smile.

"Oh...Well, Welcome to Townsville, my name's Butch." I said giving her a toothy smile.

"Thanks..." She whispered, trying not to get in trouble with the teacher I guess. I turned forward and thought to myself, _I think this year just got better..._

* * *

RRRRIIINNNNGGGG!

The bell rung meaning first period was about to start. I sat down at a table and waited for class to start. It took the teacher about 10mins to come in the class.

"Hi, class your real teacher is out sick today, so I will taking her place..." A man with black short hair said, but h was interrupted by the knock at the door. He went to open it and walked in a golden blonde beauty with beautiful Baby blue eyes. She had brown cowgirl shoes with Blue designs on them and a black tights with a dark blue short shorts and A ocean blue ruffle shirt. Hair was in High pigtails and she had a smile that brighten up the room.

"Okay...I guess we have a new student today class, This is Bubbles Utonium." The sub said before telling her to take any seat she pleased.

She looked around the room for a little while and then smiled when she saw me. She walked over to the seat next to me and sat down, she looked at me and smiled...

"Howdy." She said with a cute country accent. That's when I became curious. She must be from some where else, because I don't know anyone who talk like that. I smile at her and say Hi. Then I hear myself say...

"Where are you from?" Inside I was mentally beating myself up. Why would I ask that...

"I'm Nashville, Tennessee." She said answering my question, with her cute country accent. I smiled at her, thinking that I can get along with her.

"My name's Boomer, Welcome to Townsville." She giggled a little and thanked me for the welcome.

"Okay, Since your teacher didn't leave anything for you to do, you talk freely, or do anything you amongst yourselves." The sub said before sitting down in a chair. I sighed a little, and then I noticed that Bubbles had a binder out and it had sketches on it. She opened it and started turning pages showing Drawings, one lovelier then the other.

"You're a great artist." I told her. I saw light blush on her face when she looked at me.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Umm...You look at it?" She asked, innocently. I gave her a small smile and said...

"Sure." And For the whole period she showed me all of the drawings she sketched or painted. I never thought there could be someone who seemed as perfect as that.

_I can't wait to tell my brothers. _I thought to myself, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, Class. Since you finished everything you needed so quickly, you my do whatever you pleased..." The teacher said. I mentally cheered as I put my earphones in my ear and started listening to, Just the way you are, by Bruno Mars. I looked out the window and started bobbing my hand to the music. Then for some reason, I turned my head and I'm glad I did, cuz coming down the aisle was a beautiful purple eyed brown haired beauty. She was smiling, and she was wearing, Cowgirl boots with dark blue short short and a purple shirt with a black vest over with a sliver lightening necklace around her neck. She had long chestnut brown hair that is curly and goes to her mid-back.

I couldn't stop staring. Then I heard her speak...

"Howdy, it's OK if I sit here?" She asked me in a country accent. I nodded my head and with that she sat down next to me. She smiled at me and asked...

"So..What's your name?" I had forgot my name and kept repeating the question she asked me under my breath...

"What is my name?" I asked myself. I heard her laugh and that's when I realized, I said it out loud. I immediately turned red from embarrassment. What is wrong with me, this never happens...

"So..Do you remember your name now?" She asked me, in that country accent of hers...

"Blade, My names Blade." I said as soon as I remembered it. She smiled..

"That kinda rhymes with my name." She said. I raised an eyebrow, what was her name...

"Oh, my names Blaze, I moved from Nashville to here." Then it all made since. Especially the country accent thing.

"Well, Blaze Welcome to Townsville." Is said giving her a smile to go along with the welcome.

"Thanks." She said with a big smile, showing off her pearly whites. And as time went by, I ended up talking to her about anything you could think of and now, I'm taking Blaze on a tour to see Townsville. I never thought this would be so sweet to me...

_This girl is just amazing, _I think to myself as We pack our stuff and get ready to go. I never thought there would be a day where I didn't want school to end...

* * *

**And that is the end of this Chapter people. I hoped you liked it and sorry for it taking so long for this story to be updated along with my others, I'm sorry.  
**

**And thank you, to Friedseaweed for being an OC (Arson) in my story.  
**

**Don't forget to Review for more...  
**

**Till Next Time...  
**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I Don't own the PPG or the RRB  
_

_Sorry for any errors in the story.  
_


End file.
